


The Remedy For A Cold

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pepperony - Freeform, Sickfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is sick, and JARVIS tells her and Tony about a particular remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remedy For A Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Anon who requested for a 'sneezefic' with some smut! Also, please forgive me. I'm a bit rusty with my smut writing.
> 
> Reminder: Always practice safe sex, and use condoms and birthcontrol!

It was during a dark and stormy afternoon when Tony was notified of Pepper’s early leave of the office. That morning, Tony heard Pepper say she wasn’t feeling particularly well, but felt okay to go in the office. He was worried when JARVIS told him the terrible news, and immediately rode their private elevator up to the penthouse to check on her.

When the elevator doors opened, he noticed the emptiness of the living room, the kitchen, the bar, and the balcony. He walked towards their bedroom and figured that she was already laying down in bed. He was right, and when he saw her laying down with the covers half way up her stomach, he frowned in sympathy.

Her eyes were closed at the time.

“Hey, Honey.” Tony said softly, walking over to her side of the bed. She opened her eyes and watched him sit down on the edge of the bed.

She smiled warmly. “Hi.”

“You feeling okay?” He brushed the bangs out of her eyes and felt the slight warmth from her forehead.

“Mm, not feeling very great.” She mumbled, feeling his hand grasp hers.

Tony knew what to do, but he didn’t know if he could take care of her as well as she took care of him. Whenever he was sick or feeling under the weather, she knew exactly what to do to help him get better, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to reciprocate the same results.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Pepper squeezed his hand; he glanced down at her and tried to smile.

She already knew what he was thinking by the look on his face. “Tony, it’s okay. I’m fine. You don’t have to do anything for me.”

He frowned. “Are you sure?” He could feel his heart fall out from his chest; he hated being useless, especially when it came to her health and well-being. “You don’t want me to make you some soup, or rub your feet?”

She smiled at the thought. “As great as that sounds… I’m fine, Honey. I just need some rest.”

“Headache?” He asked, squeezing her hand.

“Yeah. It started getting worse after the first meeting.”

Tony could see her Blackberry on the nightstand, untouched and left to its own accord.

“Don’t worry,” Pepper began to reassure him. “It’s on silent, and I haven’t touched it since I climbed into bed.”

He smiled widely. “That’s my girl.” He furrowed his eyebrows immediately after. “Wait, I think this is the first time you’ve willingly put down your phone.” Pepper laughed. “Should I be worried?”

She watched him scoot closer to her and hover over her with his palm pressed beside her on the other side. He leaned in closer to her and kept his nose centimeters away from hers.

“I don’t know.” She chuckled. “Should I be worried every time you come up from the R&D lab?”

“Touché.” He deadpanned. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, not caring whether or not he would get sick. “Just try to get as much rest as you can. If you need anything, just let me know, okay?”

She pecked his lips. “What if I need _you_?”

“Mm, I don’t know.” He flashed a lopsided frown. “The R&D lab _does_ sound like a better offer.” He joked. He smiled when he saw Pepper roll her eyes. “I’m kidding, Honey—well, only half kidding. I was kind of in the middle of something when JARVIS told me you weren’t feeling well.”

Pepper playfully pushed at his shoulder, trying to get him to stop hovering over her. “Well, I’m not forcing you to stay.” He laughed and leaned in to press another kiss to her lips, but she moved away at the last second and felt his lips press against her cheek.

She gave him this look when he pulled away and he tried his best to flash a warm smile. “Do you want me to stay?” He asked softly and cutely.

“Maybe.” She smiled back and watched him lean away from her. “We could start going over the floor plans for the five levels below R&D that you wanted to transform into accommodations for the others.”

Tony shook his head. “No. No more talking about work. Those are my rules if you want me to stay.” He told her, squeezing her hand again, before moving off the bed.

She watched him closely, but saw him move towards the entrance. “Where are you going?” She asked. She thought he was going to stay with her and frowned when he moved away.

“I can’t cuddle in these clothes.” He said with a wide grin, gesturing to his workshop clothes. He walked into their closet, and changed out of his jeans and t-shirt, and pulled a fresh band shirt over his head. He took off his shoes and socks, and padded towards the other side of the bed. The sight in front of her was exactly what the doctor ordered, Tony Stark in boxers and a thin brown t-shirt. He pulled away the sheets and slipped underneath them.

He smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her and felt her curl up against his side. He sighed in comfort as Pepper placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently. She tangled their legs together and kissed his side, quietly thanking him for staying with her.

He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head and pulled her closer. “This is what boyfriends do, right?”

He waited for a response, but it never came. Curious, and a little worried, he glanced down at the woman in his arms, and saw that her eyes were shut and her breathing evened out. He smiled to himself and pressed another kiss to her head.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment for a bit, loving how their relationship has turned out. He remembered when Pepper came into the office with symptoms of a cold, and he backed away as far as he could, telling her to go home and hold her breath on the way out. He hated getting sick, because whenever he did, he’d feel miserable and horrible for at least a week. He rarely got sick, which was why he was so cautious.

But now… now he didn’t really care if he got sick, because he had someone to help him get through it. He opened his eyes and glanced down at Pepper, whom was still asleep. He remembered all the times she made him soup, gave him medicine, and laid down next to him. The closeness alone made him feel better, and that’s what he loved when either of them were sick; he enjoys how loving and tender they are with each other.

“Mm…” Pepper hummed before rolling over to her side, and he frowned when she turned her back to him.

“Well, that didn’t last long.” He muttered to himself, moving closer to her and laying on his side. He wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her against him, spooning her. He pressed a small kiss to her back and let his eyes slip close.

He figured he’d take a nap alongside her since he wasn’t expecting her to wake up anytime soon. Pepper hummed in her sleep again, and this time, it sounded like a whimper. He didn’t think anything of it and just held her tighter, hoping to rid any nightmares or uncomfortable dreams she might be having. She was silent for the next few minutes and then he felt her stir a bit.

He gasped lowly when he felt her wiggle up against him. Her butt rubbed up and down against his crotch, and she instantly grabbed the attention from everything south of the border.

“Pepper…” He muttered, trying to get her to stop, but she didn’t. He gasped again when he felt his cock begin to react accordingly. He did his best to fight back the impending tent in his pants, but she continued to grind against him, and each time she did, he found it harder and harder to fight. He didn’t want it to happen, mostly because Pepper was sick and needed rest, and probably needed his comfort more than his penis.

He groaned lowly and screwed his eyes shut; he was trying so hard to fight back the urge.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, feeling her grind against his bulge.

She stopped for a second and hummed in alert. “Mm, Tony?” Her eyes fluttered open.

He cursed again, hoping she’d fall back asleep. “Nothing, Honey.”

She was worried, because she heard him make tiny sounds and it sounded like he was in distress. She almost jumped into panic mode, thinking he was having a nightmare, or worse, an anxiety attack. She didn’t exactly to know what to think. “Are you—“ She rolled over a bit, but stopped abruptly. “Oh my god.” She gasped, briefly looking down at his crotch. She can see the visible tent in his pants and even make out the lining of his erection.

“Are you serious?” Pepper scolded him, but had to pause when she felt her head painfully throb a bit.

“Excuse me?” He spat back, obviously pissed that it sounded like she was blaming him. “You’re the one that was grinding your butt on my crotch.”

Pepper furrowed her eyebrows at him. “What?” She didn’t remember doing that. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What—“ He blew out a frustrated sigh. “—You were the—And then you—“ He groaned loudly and ultimately decided to turn around. “Nevermind. Just go back to sleep and get some rest.” He planned to drag himself out of bed and go into the bathroom to take care of it himself, until JARVIS chimed in.

“Excuse me, Sir.” JARVIS began. “I have run various searches and it appears that sexual intercourse will help Miss Potts’ illness.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow while Tony furrowed his. “ _Various_ searches? How many times have I told you to stop looking at my porn collection?” She rolled her eyes and snuggled back underneath the sheets, already waiting to slip back into slumber.

“The movements of sex, rocking or a shaking motion are similar to that of a massage technique. It will reduce edema, increase lymphatic drainage, break up chest congestion, and release tension in the muscles.” JARVIS began to read from the online articles.

Tony and Pepper both turned to each other, looking for some sort of answer, but she shrugged, and he was still indifferent about the whole thing.

“Would you like me to keep reading?” The AI asked.

“No—“ Tony tried to reply, but she interjected him.

“Actually, I want to hear more.” He could tell JARVIS got her attention, and he could see the curiosity in her eyes.

“Why?” He smirked. “Because you want it?” He pumped his eyebrows at her, trying to switch to a seductive tone and bedroom eyes.

She rolled her eyes again and told JARVIS to continue.

“The sensations of touch increases emotional well-being, and thus, the person will feel positive, loved, and secure, counteracting the down or depressed feelings often associated with illnesses.”

“I tried that.” Tony pointed out, “But you rolled away from me.” He pouted at Pepper.

“You know I roll away when I fall asleep.” She replied softly. “I like to have my own space.”

“An orgasm will increase endorphins, making the sick person feel better.” JARVIS continues. “Sexual activity will increase muscle tension, and ending in an orgasm will allow overall muscle release, which will result in a deeper more restful sleep afterwards.”

Pepper and Tony look at each other again, and JARVIS pretty much convinced her, but Tony, on the other hand, didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want her headache to get worse, nor did he want her to stop midway because of the pain. The last thing he wanted to do was beat one out midway.

“Honey, you need all the rest you can get. We shouldn’t have to resort to sex for that.” He tried to tell her.

“But these benefits sound really good.”

He sighed. “Pep, I don’t want your headache to get worse.”

“If it does get worse, I’ll tell you and we can stop.” She tried to convince him, but he still looked set against the entire thing. “C’mon, let’s see if it actually works.”

He hummed to himself and gave her a lopsided frown; he still wasn’t entirely sure.

JARVIS continued again, “Deeper thrusting stimulates another massage technique called ‘cupping’, which breaks up chest congestion and stimulates coughing. Being close to another human being’s body will help the sick person feel warm. Having sex decreases blood pressure, which is good for a person’s overall health. Sex is seen as a form of exercise and will release toxins from the muscles. End of article.”

“Tony, there is no reason not to try it.”

“You just want to seize the opportunity and have sex.” He half mumbled.

“No, but you obviously do.” She glanced down at the tent in his pants and smirked.

“This is just…” He pressed his lips together. “…a physical reaction.”

“It’s just sex. It’s not like we’re flight testing a pair of your suits…” She saw his eyes light up. “…Which I would never agree to.” His smile instantly turned into a frown.

“Fine, fine.” He sighed and slipped back into bed. “Just tell me when something doesn’t feel right, or you need to stop, okay?”

Pepper scooted closer to him, took his face in her hands, and kissed him softly. “Okay.” She left him a bit dazed, and the lost and hazy look on his face made her break out into a smile.

“Okay?” He repeated, leaning towards her again and feeling completely lost in her deep ocean blue eyes when their faces were only mere inches apart.

She looked down at his lips and then switched to his warm chocolate eyes; they always made her melt, sometimes instantly and sometimes gradually. She considered them one of his _many_ charming features. “Okay.” She repeated under her breath.

He kissed her, softy but with a little more passion. He crawled closer to her and ran his hands underneath her shirt, reaching and grazing her soft milky skin. He lifted her shirt up and over her head, and continued to kiss her. She took his face in her hands again and moved her leg over his lap, straddling him and setting them down on the bed. She laid herself against him and pressed their chests together, feeling the pounding of his heart in his chest, which was among other things that she felt throb against her.

She ran her hands underneath his Black Sabbath t-shirt and skimmed his well-toned abs; they were a little thank you gift from his Iron Man workouts. She lifted his shirt half way and pulled away from his lips to kiss his chest. After a few light pecks on his chest and his neck, she helped him out of his shirt and tossed it to the side. She ran her hands along his shoulders and down his chest, admiring every single curve and the smoothness of his skin.

She rocked her hips against his and felt the bulge in his boxers grow harder. He grabbed hold of her hips and rocked with her, increasing the pace ever so slightly. He gasped when the pleasure spiked without warning, and grunted when Pepper took it as a sign to go faster.

She kissed him long and hard, and continued to draw out a passionate and breathless period of dominance with her tongue. While their mouths hosted a battle of their own, Tony wrapped his arms around her and gently pushed her over, rolling them onto the other side of the bed with him on top. He couldn’t have her do all the work, not while she’s sick.

He hovered over her and pressed himself between her legs, continuing the same rocking motion they started earlier. She moaned against his mouth when she felt him grind against all the right spots. He pulled away for a few seconds to pull off her shorts and his boxers, and then he returned to his previous position, pressed against her, skin against skin. He moved to her neck, trailing slow kisses from the spot behind her earlobe down to her collar bone. Her skin was on fire, and he could feel the heat bounce off his lips, kiss by kiss. He was worried for a second, wondering if he was making her symptoms worse, but she didn’t tell him to stop and instead, continued to moan. She was completely engrossed in his ministrations, and encouraged him to continue with another drawn out moan.

He caught her breast in his mouth and nipped at her nipple, feeling it perk and harden against his tongue that lapped around it. She moaned louder and louder, and he repeated the same thing with her other breast. He massaged the mounds and grinded his hard member against her crotch, knowing how insane she’d become from the pleasure.

And sure enough, she began to writhe against him; her hips wriggled, trying to draw out as much friction and pleasure as she could. When his shaft slipped against the sensitive edges of her folds, she broke out into a loud and long moan, making her wriggle more and more to continue her quest for more pleasure.

“Tony…” She moaned. Whenever she moaned his name, it gave him the incentive to do the same thing over and over, until she either came or he decided to torture her. He pushed and pulled his hips, back and forth, giving her exactly what she wanted. She almost screamed when she felt him bump and slide against her clit. The sensations – everything she was feeling – made her forget about her cold. She forgot about her headache and concentrated on what mattered most – their need for pleasure, love, and closeness.

He felt the juices between her folds slip against the underside of his throbbing cock, and it felt like he was rubbing against the very core. It was so hot and her moaning was music to his ears – he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

The only time he did stop was when she was writhing uncontrollably, alerting him that she might be coming close. When he did stop, he heard her whimper, and he decided to stop her cries for more by reaching between their slick bodies and pressing a digit into her.

“Oh god, Tony!” She moaned loudly, trying to grind against his hand.

“Does that feel good?” He asked with a low growl and hooded eyes.

“God, yes!” She shouted, and pulled him closer, trying to get him to go deeper and faster.

He slipped out of her grasp, pushed her hands away, and slipped down her body, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down her stomach and towards his destination. He continued to pump a digit in and out of her, fast, rough, and then slow. When his tongue started to lap at her clit, she nearly knocked him over; she arched her back and screamed, but he didn’t stop. Thank god he didn’t stop.

This wasn’t about just sex or the pleasure – this was about Pepper. Even if he didn’t believe a word of JARVIS’ ‘search’, she did, and he wanted to make her feel sated, at ease, and comfortable. He didn’t want to brush it off as just sex. He wanted to make it as good for her as he possible can.

He removed his finger, even though he wanted to continue with a second one, and brought his mouth to her folds, lapping between them. He pulled away and licked his lips, humming delightfully to himself, and it made her more anxious. She wanted him so badly—in the throes of sex, she wanted him to fuck her, hammer into her, relentlessly and without abandon.

“Tony—“ She muttered before she let out a soft whimper. “Please…”

He paused briefly and looked up at her. “Please, what, Baby?”

“Please-please-please-please…” She chanted and mumbled, and began to move her hips uncontrollably.

Tony grabbed the bottle of lube in his nightstand’s drawer and squirted a bit in his palm. He tossed the bottle and stroked his hard cock, parting his lips and moaning slightly when he squeezed the underside of the head. He slicked up the shaft and gently palmed the head, making sure he didn’t get lost in his own pleasure.

He hovered over her with his hands rested firmly above her shoulders. He kissed her soundly and softly, and hummed. When he pulled away, he went to her neck and pressed more light kisses against her soft skin.

“Tony…” She muttered, wrapping her arms around him. All the affection, attention, and warmth he was giving her made her heart skip a beat. She loved all of it – she loved how gentle, and sometimes rough, he could be with her, yet still show all the love and affection he had for her.

He muttered her name against her neck and reached between them to guide himself home. With a slow, yet deep, thrust, he entered her, and for some reason, it felt like their first time – the tight walls that squeezed him with each push and the need to be as close to her as possible – he felt like he was exploring her again, mapping out her freckles, and every curve and sweet spot she had.

God, he loved her.

She moaned as he entered her to the brim, and moaned louder when he started a slow and loving pace. His shallow thrusts, combined with the light kisses on her collarbone, were enough for her to start moaning his name in absolute pleasure. He kissed the spot just above her breast, but beneath her collar bone, and angled his thrust perfectly, making her tighten her hold and shout against him. Her walls pulsed with a few squeezes as he thrust in and out of her, and he had to bite back a series of moans that threatened to escape. He could feel the hot sensation pool below his stomach, and he wanted to come so badly, but the writhing redhead beneath him encouraged him to do the opposite.

“You’re so beautiful.” He muttered, kissing her and brushing her bangs out of her face.

She kissed his shoulder and then his neck, and after another pleasurable thrust, she ushered him to go faster and harder. “Please, Tony… don’t stop… harder!” She pleaded.

He couldn’t deny their impending orgasms anymore, and with a loud grunt and a hard push, he thrust into her hard and rough. He pulled his lips away from her and hovered above her, keeping his eyes fixated on hers. He thrust over and over, pulling almost all the way out and pushing all the way in. The sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder and louder, and after a minute or two, he reached down to massage her clit with his thumb.

She rolled her hips and screamed against him; she buried her head in his arm beside her and used it to muffle her screams. Everything felt so good and so wonderful; she didn’t want it to stop, but the burning knot below her stomach said differently.

“Pepper!” Tony began to chant, as he thrust in and out of her.

His leaking cock slipped out and pushed in with ease, and the head began to pound against her sweet spot. Her cries, in combination with the way she squeezed her walls when he pulled out, made him wild. He began to relentlessly hammer into her, wanting to feel her milk his cock for everything it was worth, over and over and over again.

The pleasure tipped past its peak when his hips began to uncontrollably and erratically snap into her.

“Ahhhhhh, Pepper!” Tony screamed.

“Ohhhhh, Tony!” Pepper screamed alongside him. They both looked at each other in the eyes, watching their pupils dilate from the waves of pleasure that crashed against them. The first wave overtook them completely, making them screw their eyes shut, desperately trying to make sense of every spiking sensation they were feeling. They hugged each other and buried their heads in the other’s shoulders.

She held him tighter and felt hot strings of semen spurt into her. He slowed down his thrusts into shallow ones and continued to pump all he had into her. He coated her walls and each thrust made a small moan escape her lips.

He slowed down to one or two thrusts and ultimately stopped when he couldn’t give anymore. His body, exhausted and coated with a layer of sweat, slowly gave out and fell onto hers. She hummed in delight and hugged him closer, not caring about the sweat that soaked the bed or the messy state of their sheets.

Both of them were panting, unable to utter a single word about the undeniably amazing sex they just had. Tony pushed up as best as he could and stared down at her, loving the soft blue color of her eyes and the sweat that stuck some of her bangs together. He pushed the bangs away, smiled widely and lovingly, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She always loved the way he transitioned from the roughness of their sex to the soft and loving affection thereafter. The soft and gentle kisses, holding and cuddling her, and his warm smile... all of it was so endearing and loving, and it nearly made her heart melt. He could be pounding into her one minute, and holding her, asking if she was okay, the next.

She grinned against his lips and brought her hand up to cup his cheek. She deepened the kiss and, after a few seconds, had to pull away before she ran out of oxygen. He laughed lightly and felt her legs tangle with his.

“Feeling better, Honey?”

“Much better.” She laughed.


End file.
